


Till The Hurting Is Gone

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Astoria estaria com Draco, sempre.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Vulnerável

— É melhor cada um seguir sua vida — disse exatamente como ensaiou treze vezes em frente ao espelho; controlou a respiração, não desviou o olhar, estendeu a blusa de frio que ela esqueceu em seu quarto. — Não espero que entenda. 

Astoria assentiu, e sorriu. 

Entendia _perfeitamente_. 

Era quase como uma declaração de amor.

Ela sabia que o deixava vulnerável. E para quem tinha o costume de esconder tudo por debaixo de um terno preto, seria difícil lidar com um sentimento tão escancarado como aquele. 

Ignorou o braço estendido, aproximou-se, beijou-lhe os lábios gélidos. 

— Entendo. Vou seguir a minha vida... _Com você_.


	2. Melancólico

Astoria não conseguiu convencê-lo naquela noite, e Draco desapareceu por dois dias. No terceiro, ela aparatou onde ele costumava se esconder do mundo. Era numa montanha alta, gelada, de paisagem extremamente melancólica. 

À beira do penhasco, estava ele, parado, com a camisa negra dobrada aos cotovelos, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Fitava o próprio vazio no horizonte, ouvindo o silêncio, sentindo as dores de suas marcas. 

— Por que sempre fica tão na beirada? — ela perguntou, lhe observando de longe. 

— Pelo mesmo motivo que você sempre vem atrás de mim. 

Ambos buscavam vida. 

No caso, a vida buscava Draco.


	3. Despedaçado

Esperou por ele durante infindáveis minutos ali, com os braços envolvendo o próprio corpo. Draco deu meia volta e ela o abraçou enquanto caminhavam em direção à casa.

Acendeu a lareira, fez um chá de hortelã, pegou um cobertor para cobrir seus corpos no sofá. 

— Vamos dormir aqui hoje? — ela perguntou. 

— Se você quiser, sim.

— Quando não te quero?

Ele encarou o fogo, sentindo-se despedaçar por dentro. Sabia que nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ela antes, e que seus olhos azuis transbordavam de amor. 

Mas ele não era uma criança; tinha convicção de que Astoria não aguentaria por muito tempo.


	4. Aliviado

Astoria já estava debaixo de grossas cobertas enquanto Draco tomava banho. Virada para a janela, observava a chuva fina e as cortinas brancas balançando; um singelo sorriso emoldurava sua palidez. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes se aconchegou no travesseiro, desejando logo poder substituí-lo por Draco. 

O chuveiro fora desligado e, alguns minutos depois, sentiu o cheiro característico de seu namorado evaporar pelo quarto e as orbes cinzentas queimarem suas costas em alívio. 

Virou-se para ele, passou a mão pelo lugar vazio na cama.

— Por que sempre acha que vou embora?

— Porque não entendo o motivo de você querer ficar.


	5. Apaixonado

— Porque eu te amo — respondeu, enroscando seu corpo ao dele. 

Draco passou os dedos pelo cabelo da namorada, colocando-os por detrás da orelha, beijando-lhe os lábios. 

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entendê-la, tampouco aceitar que se sujeitasse a viver envolta pelo seu fracasso. Preferia deixá-la livre, como ele mesmo nunca foi. 

Ao mesmo tempo, não via-se sem ela. 

— Sei o que está pensando — ela disse, aconchegando-se em seu peito. 

— Sabe mesmo?

— Sim. Permaneço porque quero, e te amo porque, simplesmente, te amo. Eu estou e estarei aqui, Draco, para o que der e vier. 

Ele a amava também. Muito.


	6. Impotente

No meio da noite, acordou por causa de um pesadelo. Estava ofegante, as costas molhadas de suor, a garganta seca e cortante, lágrimas solitárias escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos cinzentos. Engoliu o choro, três vezes consecutivas, o suficiente para despertar Astoria.

— Não tente enfrentar tudo, Draco — disse com a voz embargada, saindo de seu abraço para virar-se em direção à janela. — Nem controlar… A única coisa que pode fazer é escolher deixar que tudo isso saia de dentro de você — estendeu o braço, puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo novamente. — Faça a escolha certa dessa vez. Escolha por você.


	7. Certo

Na manhã seguinte, uma bandeja com seu café da manhã o esperava no lugar vazio de Astoria na cama. Voltou a fechar os olhos, espreguiçando-se. 

— Não acredito que não vai comer — ela disse saindo do banho enrolada numa toalha. 

— Eu vou — murmurou, recebendo um beijo casto nos cabelos. 

— O que acha de fazermos uma caminhada pelas redondezas? 

— Caminhada? 

— Acordei disposta. 

— Que novidade... — pegou o iogurte para tomar enquanto a assistia trocar de roupa. 

Draco sorriu. 

Seu coração lhe deu a certeza de que Astoria estaria ali até que a dor fosse embora. Na verdade, _para que a dor fosse embora_. 


End file.
